Sticks and Stones
by Ultimate Pervert Chronicles
Summary: The Angels have searched and found no suitable choice for both Winchesters. They come to a decision, and Sam is given the gift of childbirth. Cupid comes in to play his role, making Dean and Sam fall in Love with each other, despite Castiel's warnings. {Contains Mpreg/Slash/Incest. Written by Ryou}
1. Chapter 1: Unthinkable Choices

Sticks and Stones

* * *

Chapter One: Unthinkable Choices

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea." The gruff voice interrupted the silence of the two.

"Hush, I think it's brilliant! Love is love." Cupid sighed, quite content with the Angels decision. "Plus, who cares if they are both males! Love is still love, no matter how old, young, or sexuality." Cupid nodded, his voice serious. "And it's not my fault that you can't understand that, Castiel." He huffs, crossing his arms as he continued on down the hall.

Castiel was silent as he mulled over his thoughts. "I don't think it's unusual. I just think they would be really upset..." He muttered, already seeing the blame coming to him for this.

Castiel was the one who objected.

Cupid's only response was to shrug. "Well, let's just go already! I can't wait! It'll be true love, just like John and Mary." He gushed, eager to get to the Winchesters as soon as possible.

* * *

Dean sighed loudly as he tilted his head back, "Seriously, dude. Just one case. _Just one_." He groaned, his beer held tightly in his hand.

It had been a long, long week. The Winchesters had no luck in finding any cases. Which was odd.

Very odd.

Sam was on his laptop, surfing the web for anything weird or unusual. _Anything. _

"Uhh, I was enjoying the freedom. But then I started to get very bored without having anything to kill." Sam stated, looking at Dean, finally tearing his eyes away from the screen. He paused. "Does that make me sound like a murdered?" He asked after a second.

Dean nodded, barely listening to his brother, only catching bits and pieces. "What are we gonna do. We haven't even seen Cas in forever." He nearly whined.

Sam only made a weird sounding noise, before his eyes drifted back to the artificial light coming from his laptop screen as he continued with his search.

"Well, let's just hope something interesting happens soon." He said simply, before his laptop screen started spazzing.

He glared at it, tapping the side but the glitches continued. "Hello Sam, Dean." Sam nearly jumped from the bed, shocked to suddenly see Castiel standing at the end of the bed, a man standing beside him.

A naked man... Oh no.

Cupid was smiling from ear to ear, and he spotted Sam before him, and his smile turned into a grin. "Sam!" He cried, suddenly jumping from the ground and into the air to give the younger Winchester a great big hug.

"The angels have smiled down on you! And you have been chosen!" Cupid cried, hugging the man.

Sam was confused, and slightly afraid, as a too-happy-looking-Cupid jumped onto him suddenly, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

Dean looked all too happy, although he did not like the fact that Cupid was all over his brother on the bed.

The air was awkward, and Castiel made it more awkward with his already awkward presence.

Sam blinked, Cupid finally getting off of him to go and hug Dean. Sam turned to Castiel, staring at him with confusion. "Hey, Cas..." He mumbled. "So, uh, what does he mean by 'Chosen'? Unless he's talking about Lucifer..." Sam trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

Castiel looked from Cupid, to Sam, to Dean, then back to Sam. "Well, you're not going to like it. Both of you. But, the angels have decided it is to be your fates. And for your information, I was against it." Castiel said, suddenly disappearing before their eyes.

"Aww, he's just shy." Cupid gushed, his hands on his cheeks. "Okay, okay. It looks like I'll have to tell you the wonderful news."

"Dean, I'm scared." Sam whispered, backing against the bed frame as Cupid's grin only widened. The fact that Cas had left, scared him even more.

"Alright, so, get this. The angels have given you a gift Sam." Cupid smiled pleasantly, his hands behind his back gave his posture an innocent look about it, despite his naked frame.

"Wha- what kind of gift?" Sam dared to ask.

"Well, I think I'll tell you why, before I tell you your special gift!" Cupid said excitedly, making himself comfortable on the couch that lay against the wall. "Okay, so. The angels have been searching and searching. For anyone that would suit you guys, so you would be able to have kids soon-" Cupid blinked at the faces they made, before he continued.

"And, we couldn't find anyone who was better suited for you, so, then the angels decided to give the gift to Sam! And I'm here to fulfill it, and complete my duties."

"What's the gift?" Sam's voice came out in a squeak, suddenly feeling like he didn't want the answer after all.

"Sam! You are able to get pregnant!" Cupid cried out, putting a hand over his eyes as tears began to form. "It's beautiful." He sobbed out, before a small black arrow appeared from his hand. He shot both Sam and Dean, making them both fall into a deep sleep instantly.

"My job here is done. Don't wanna be around when they get to the baby making." Cupid giggled, disappearing just as Castiel had done earlier.

* * *

Ryou: What do you all think? If you haven't figured it out yet, this story will be Mpreg. Don't like it, then please, go away.


	2. Chapter 2: Regrettable Actions

Sticks and Stones

* * *

Chapter Two: Regrettable Actions

* * *

Sam's eyes snapped open, suddenly gasping loudly as he shot up from his spot on the bed. He looked around, feeling quite dazed and dizzy all of a sudden. He spotted Dean lying on the bed, and then remembered what had just happened before he was knocked out... by Cupid...

_Holy shi-_

"God, what happened?" Dean suddenly groaned out, rubbing his head tiredly. Sam's head snapped back towards Dean, who was awkwardly splayed on the opposite bed. His eyes met his brothers, and he could have sworn his heart jumped inside his chest. Sam quickly looked away, suddenly feeling very... irritated. In a weird way.

Dean blinked, slowly turning away. He made a face, and turned to look back at Sam with confusion written all over his face. He was pretty sure he had seen a look of lust cloud his brothers eyes... But he wasn't sure. He himself was feeling pretty... agitated this morning. The elder Winchester didn't quite remember what had happened last night, so he decided to ask Sam again.

"Sammy, do you remember what had happened last night? I'm pretty sure I remember seeing Cas... and some naked dude... He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Dean asked, suddenly going into his protective mode, which surprised him.

Sam half rolled his eyes, his gaze held on the poorly decorated wall, "No. That was Cupid... And you did see Cas. But, he left..." Sam mumbled, quickly going over the memory of last night.

"And?" Dean gestured with his hands, frowning.

"And then Cupid said I had a gift... from the angels. And then he shot both of us with his... cupid-y love arrows." Sam spat out, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth that wouldn't go away no matter what he did. Even though he remembers most of it, he still couldn't remember what exactly his 'gift' was. But he was sure it was bad.

Very bad.

"So... That means-" Dean cut himself off, making a face. "Ew!" He cried out childishly, making Sam roll his eyes again. "Well, I refuse to fall in love with my brother." Dean said, determination showed in his eyes and voice.

"That might be difficult." Both Sam and Dean jumped, now turning to the angel in the room. Castiel stood near the exit, his hands hanging by his sides.

"W- Why would it be difficult?" Sam stuttered out, his eye twitching.

"Well, currently, you two do not love each other. But Cupid's power will only become stronger and stronger, tell you cannot take it. But, now, all you'll feel is lust." Castiel nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the World, Heaven and Hell included.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean said sarcastically, standing lazily from the creaky motel bed. Castiel took that as a sign, and he took a step back, before he disappeared from the room.

"Dude," Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hopefully this is all some stupid retarded dream. Or Nightmare." Sam mused, groaning into his palm.

"I hear that." Dean replied, glaring at the covers of his bed, wanting himself to wake up from his horrid nightmare.

"I'm going to get coffee." Sam said after a long pause, simply pulling his jacket on while shoving his feet into his shoes, and stepping out of the door with the Impala keys in his hand.

Dean waved his hand, choosing to dismiss the fact that something deep down stirred inside of him. He didn't want to know what it was, but he already had a feeling...

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sam was awkwardly getting out of the Impala, balancing two cups of coffee and two separate bags with breakfast sandwiches from Tim Horton's in his hands, while also taking the keys from the Impala, and also for the motel room, although he was pretty sure he left it unlocked.

He used his leg to close the door, and shifted his weight onto his other leg so he wouldn't fall over. He then began his way back up the stairs to the motel room, careful of his every step as he neared his room.

Sam turned the handle, and used his shoulder to push the door the rest of the way open. He slipped his way through, and paused when he didn't immediately see Dean anywhere. He shrugged it off, and used his foot to close the door behind him as he put everything down on the table, putting the Impala's keys next to Dean's jacket.

"What took you so long, Sammy?" Sam nearly had a heart attack, slowly turning around to see Dean exit the bathroom, clad only in a white towel which hung lowly from his hips.

Sam swallowed, turning his gaze away to look out the window. "Uh, just went to get some coffee and food..." He muttered, briefly wondering why he had to explain himself when he had already told Dean what he was doing before he had left. Castiel's words suddenly echoed in his head, rebounding off the walls inside his brain, scrambling his thoughts.

"You took so long..." Dean trailed off, taking a step towards Sam, pausing to stare at the cup of coffee and the Tim Horton's bag.

"U- uhh, Dean, remember what Cas said? Th- that, uhm, Lust is all we would be feeling...?" Sam stuttered, taking a step back from his brother. Sure, he felt weird, but he certainly wasn't feeling any lust at the moment. He frowned once he found himself backed against the door.

Dean's gaze held lust, as he moved closer towards Sam, taking his hand rather harshly and tugging him forward. Sam awkwardly bumped into Dean's chest, his brother's forehead hitting his chin in a painful manner.

The taller of the two snorted inwardly, thinking that that wasn't how Dean planned it.

"Look, Dean, I think that you should get some rest, or at least put some clothes on. Then we could maybe call Castiel and get this whole thing straightened out. Okay?" Sam asked, looking into his brothers darkened eyes.

"No, screw Cas. Screw clothes." Dean smirked, grabbing Sam's shirt tell his knuckles turned white.

"D- Dean, it's clear you don't want to do this... But your body says so." Sam said, reaching his hands up to tug Dean's hands away.

"Sammy I can't stop myself..." Dean replied in a hushed whisper, finally pulling Sam down by his jacket, their lips making contact.

A burst of heated light flashed in Sam's brain, and suddenly he couldn't stop himself either. He hurriedly moved his body closer to Dean's, grasping his brother's shoulders as he moved their lips together in a heated kiss.

Dean growled out as he tugged at Sam's jacket, pulling it off expertly from years of experience with many different women. His towel had slid off long ago, and exposed himself to the air of the motel room. He had begun to undo Sam's jeans, eager to get to the main part of the whole... ordeal.

_God, he just wanted to stop._

But he couldn't. Stupid cupid. Stupid brother. Stupid forcible rape like arrows-!

And _oohh, that feels good._

Dean let a choked moan out, which was drowned out by Sam's lips. He shifted his weight to his other leg, shuddering at the cool air and the ghostly touches from Sam.

He broke apart, panting raggedly as he then pushed Sam towards his bed, tucking his bare leg under Sam's, making him crumple to the bed. He landed on top of him with a daring smirk, as he had long ago pulled Sam's jeans off, along with his jacket, underwear, and shoes. The brunette was now just in his shirt, to which Dean was currently working on getting off.

Sam lay on the bed, catching his breath as Dean continued to further undress him. He felt his brother's erection poke against his leg shamelessly, as he shifted his position on the bed, so his back wasn't hurting at an awkward angle. His shirt was finally opened, and he slides it off with the help of Dean, then returning to kissing his brother.

Sam could feel Dean's calloused hands run up his muscular frame, stopping to prod at some sensitive areas he barely even knew he had.

'Must be the effects from Cupid...' He thought lazily, arching slightly as Dean's hand dared to venture down his torso, and more towards his lower region.

A moan escaped his redden lips as Dean began to pump his shaft slowly at first, but gradually building up a faster pace. He barely even noticed that Dean's other hand was becoming better acquainted with his backside, until he felt a finger prod at his entrance. Sam twitched, opening his clouded eyes to stare at Dean in confusion.

"I need to prepare you." Dean said simply, as he pushed his finger further in.

'Prepare for what...?' Sam thought, frowning at the uncomfortable feeling that came from his brother. He shifted again, wanting the weird feeling to go away, but then groaned when Dean had added another finger slowly.

"Dean, that feels really weird." Sam snorted, his face heating up for a reason he did not understand.

"It'll feel better, I swear." Dean replied, leaning over Sam to distract him with another heated kiss in order to further prepare his brother for what was coming.

Dean had no idea how he was doing it, but it felt like an automatic response. In which he never even_ dreamed _about doing to his brother. But it's like he knew all along. Every little sensitive spot Sam had, what turned him on and what didn't... It scared him. It honestly did.

Whatever Cupid had done to him and Sam...

He continued to dry scissor Sam with his two fingers, until he added a third. He gently nibbled on Sam's bottom lip, hoping to distract him from the pain he knew he was feeling.

He could feel Sam tense around his fingers, as he slowly but surely moved them little by little, hoping for Sam to get used to the feeling before the main event came.

Sam's breath came out in shuddered pants, as he hissed from the pain as Dean stretched him. He groaned and tilted his head to the side as he gradually became used to the awkward feeling, and started to rather enjoy it the more Dean moved his fingers.

"I- I think I'm ready..." Sam said airily, beginning to turn so he would be on his stomach instead of his back. Dean stopped him, making him lay on his back, flush against the sheets.

Dean shook his head, "No, I want to see your face when you cum, little brother." Dean whispered huskily, as he began to pump his cock, using his pre-cum and spit as his lube for now, since he did not have any on him.

He slicked himself up, before he hoisted Sam's leg over his shoulder, intently watching Sam's face as he slowly entered him, stopping every few seconds so Sam could get accustomed to the change.

Sam shifted as he bit his lip, a choked noise coming from his throat as his eyes slowly met Dean's. His face was contorted with pain, but also bliss as he waited for Dean to move.

Dean began a slow pace, surprisingly careful even though all he wanted to do was take his brother hard and fast. The lust was almost too much, but he still kept his slow pace, feeling Sam eventually relax from around him. He let a low groan out, loving the feeling he was receiving as he began to move a bit quicker than before, making sure Sam was also okay with it.

"Faster, Dean..." Sam murmured after a few moments of adjusting. Dean nodded, not wanting to deny both his brother and himself from the building pleasure they were both sure to be feeling by now.

Sweat glistened on Sam's toned chest, as Dean snapped his hips forward. Sam rolled his head back in pleasure, crying out crying as Dean repeated his movements, sure to hit the same spot over and over again.

"Dean!" Sam moaned, his fingers digging into the sheets as Dean leaned down to kiss him yet again. He reached up and tangled his long fingers into Dean's hair, holding Dean closer to his body as their chests heaved.

"Sammy," Dean growled out almost possessively as he moved his swollen lips away to bite into Sam's tanned shoulder. "Sammy." He repeated Sam's name, feeling close. "Cum for me, Sammy." He panted into his brother's ear, begging for him to cum.

Sam whined as he pushed his hips upwards, meeting Dean's with his own. The pleasure built higher and Sam's back arched as the feeling of relief washed over him, releasing onto Dean and himself messily.

Dean moaned out Sam's name as he thrusts a few more times before cumming inside of Sam. He tiredly pulled out, shifting over so he could collapse beside Sam, still needing to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam said, his voice breaking quietly as he stared at the ceiling.

"I am to." Dean replied, his cold gaze held against the horridly painted wall.

* * *

Ryou: Okay. Glad that's over with, even though I feel like a pervert…Oh, _wait_-

Kyou: Ffft- We _are_ perverts, Ryou! Silly.

Ryou: R- Right… Well, if no one understands, they didn't want to do anything, it was Cupid's effect, with the lust and such... D; Poor Sammy and Dean-o! T^T

On a side note, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm a happy dirty camper.

Either way, hope you all enjoyed chapter two!


	3. Chapter 3: Deniable Feelings

Sticks and Stones

* * *

Chapter Three: Deniable Feelings

* * *

"I am happy to report that everything is going well!" Cupid stood beside Castiel, who was staring at the ground in defeat. Cupid's smile was soft as he shifted his weight around, feeling quite happy with his accomplishments.

"The Winchesters have already done the deed, and now they will begin to feel it! Ahh,_ Love_. It's beautiful." Cupid said in a singing voice, disappearing from sight.

Castiel looked at where the naked man used to be, and then his eyes glanced to the Angels in front of him. He offered a nod of the head, before also taking off, the sound of wings rebounding in the large room.

* * *

Sam woke to the sound of snoring. Morning light flooded in from the motel room window, gracing him with the sight of his brother.

The Memories of what happened pooled into his mind, making him twitch. '_I feel dirty_.' Sam thought plainly, staring at Dean, who was spooning him in some weird fashion, with a dull expression. He paused, his eyes trailing down his brother's lightly scarred chest, silently admiring his abs.

_'OH GOD- _SPOONING!' Sam cried inwardly, the shock of it sending him tumbling off the side of the bed. He landed painfully on his tailbone, sending a jolt up his spine in an unpleasant way.

He let a pained yelp out, lying out on his back. He stared at the ceiling, tensing when he heard Dean snort in his sleep. He heard the bed creak, and blinked as Dean poked his head off the side of the bed, staring at him sleepily.

Sam gave him an awkward smile as his eye twitched, the rest of his body unmoving.

Dean continued his stare off, before his eyes widened and he jolted back. He would have stopped himself from falling off the other side of the bed, but his hands got tangled in with the sheets along with his legs.

Dean landed with a thud and a grimace as he accidentally bit his tongue when he landed. "Ow." He muttered, suddenly feeling very grumpy as he tasted the metallic blood on his tongue.

He swallowed the metallic taste with saliva as he made to stand up. "So, uh, breakfast?" Dean chuckled awkwardly, clapping his hands, before he wrapped the sheet further around his hips.

* * *

Sam let a sigh out as he grabbed the tray closest to him, and turned on his heel to go sit down at a booth. Dean followed closely behind him and sat down. He put his tray down and picked up his bacon and sausage breakfast burger.

Sam paused, and looked at his brother's choice of food, before shaking his head and getting back to his chicken caesar salad.

An awkward silence had settled in, much like the silence that had formed on the drive to the diner.

Sam looked up at Dean, before he began picking away at his salad. He mixed the dressing in, eating the bits of chicken first, before finally eating the greens.

"Are we..." He finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Are we going to, like, talk about it?" Sam asked, not wanting to hear the answer. He _does _want to talk about it, but then again, he doesn't.

Dean looked up, blinking slowly. "Uhh..." He trailed off, a pregnant pause following. The slow hum of the other people remained deaf to their ears, only focused on each other at the moment. "We had sex?" He said after a moment.

Sam nearly choked on his coffee, giving Dean a glare as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Way to be straight." He muttered.

"It wasn't so straight last night." Dean grinned, but then realizing it wasn't the best joke he could come up with. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Never mind." He mumbled after a moment, trying to ignore Sam's 'I'll kill you' look.

"Look, Sammy, all that matters, is that next time we see Cupid, we'll stab him in the face." Dean gave a firm nod, taking a sip from his own coffee.

Sam rolled his eyes, frowning, "Shouldn't we ask him questions before attacking him?" He crossed his arms, finding himself not very hungry at the moment anymore.

"Like what?"

"More like demand what this 'gift' was, and then demand for him to reverse whatever he did to us." Sam almost growled out. He felt like he knew what this gift from the angels was, but he just couldn't place his finger on it... So, what better than to ask cupid, if he shows again. Or maybe Cas. Yeah, Cas would know, right?

* * *

"Then can I stab him?" Dean questioned, his hands gripping the steering wheel helplessly.

"No, Dean." Sam huffed out, glaring out the window. "I already told you the plan. You're not going to stab Cupid." He uttered, sinking further into the seat. "Calling Cas didn't work, so we'll just have to wait." Sam felt like he was talking to a five-year old. Then again, he probably was.

Dean heaved a sigh as he pulled into the motel's parking lot. He parked the Impala, and got out.

He and Sam walked back to their room, both silent. They went inside, Dean slamming the door behind him, startling Sam from his thoughts.

"Okay, dude," Dean started, waving his hands around, "This is getting to be really awkward."

"Tell me about it." Sam agreed, falling onto the couch with a sigh. "... Now what?"

"What do you mean, now what?" Dean asked, giving Sam a weird look.

"I mean, what do we do now while waiting for Cas or Cupid to show?" Sam elaborated with an eye roll.

Sometimes, Dean amazed him.

Dean shrugged, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the chair. "I don't know. What should we do?"

"Look for any cases?" Sam suggested, pushing himself up off the couch to search for his laptop. Dean nodded in agreement, walking up to the fridge. He pulled two beers out, and handed one to Sam, who looked confused.

"What?" He asked hesitantly.

"My laptop. Where is it?" Sam hissed, his eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Don't know. I didn't touch it." Dean shrugged again, eyes scanning the area loosely before giving up.

"Are you sure you weren't using it to watch porn or something?"

"Dude, you've been with me the whole time, when would I have the chance to watch porn?"

"... Good point. Then what the hell happened to it?"

"I took it." Both Winchesters jumped, their eyes immediately drifting to Castiel, who suddenly appeared in the room.

"What, why? Give it back!" Sam demanded, holding his hand out, tapping his foot against the ground.

"Sam! _The plan!_" Dean hissed, taking the lighter from out of his pocket. He struck a flame, and threw it to the ground.

A flame spread around Castiel, who didn't even appear to notice, or care, for that matter.

"Wha- oh, right. The plan." Sam got up quickly, walking up to Castiel with a jug of holy water.

"Relax, Cas. We just want to ask you a few questions." Dean said, walking up to grab his lighter. He chucked it in the air, catching it easily as he stared down the angel.

Castiel cocked his head, before blankly staring at them, waiting for one of them to speak up.

"First things first; What is t-"

"What did you do with my laptop?" Sam interrupted Dean, his hands on his hips as if he was talking down to a child.

Castiel looked at the ground, before looking back at Sam. "Don't worry, Sam. It is fine. I'm just holding on to it. For a period of time."

"How long?"

"... Hopefully nine months. Longer, if needed."

"Why nine?"

"Do you not remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The gift the angels have given you."

"Yeah, about that. Sam here doesn't quite remember. So, Cas, if you'll enlighten us." Dean said, cutting Sam off from any other questions, getting back on track.

Castiel nodded, wetting his lips before speaking, "As you know, Cupid shot you both with the arrow, and I already explained that all you'll feel is lust, now, right?"

Sam and Dean nodded, both making childish faces before focusing back on Castiel. "The gift that has been given to Sam, is that he is able to bare children." The angel said.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped in the room, and that was saying much, considering the flames surrounding the angel.

"... You're saying... That I-... That defies all logic!" Sam burst out, grasping his head. He felt faint, and dizzy. His head spun, and he would have collapsed on the ground, if Dean hadn't steadied him on time. "I can't... I can't get _pregnant_!" He exclaimed loudly, his heart pounding inside his chest. "It's not possible." He shook his head in denial.

"It is. The angels have made it so. And I'm sorry Sam, but,"

"But, _what_?" Sam asked after a moment, praying that his guess wasn't the right one as his grip on Dean's arm tightened.

"But you're already pregnant."

* * *

Ryou: I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time! But now I'll pay more attention to it, I swear!


End file.
